Ripple
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: One decision. Just one decision. How could something as little as that cause a significant change in the world? How could one man affect the war in so many ways? AU
1. Prologue

**Moyashi-neechan: **I'll start posting updates later. I just have to dispel this little plot bunny first to have some peace and quiet.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting old but anyways: I do not own DGM or any of its characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura only.

* * *

_**Ripple**_

* * *

…

_.._

_._

_A leaf fell into a still water._

_It caused ripples in the surface._

_.._

_._

_After a long moment,_

_The ripples stopped._

_The water was still as glass again._

_.._

_._

_Nothing has been changed._

_.._

_._

_Right?_

…..

….

…

..

.

It was night.

It was cold.

This is the end.

The last night of this pathetic charade.

..

.

His lips twitched to sardonic smile.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He asked,

Voice dripping with rage.

Sharp eyes promising a ruthless demise.

..

.

"Do you honestly think I'll do that for your sake?"

I answered.

"I thought you were smarter than this."

I smiled,

Stretching my lips oh so wide.

"Guess, I expected too much."

..

.

I laughed at him

And he growled at me.

Then

It started.

..

.

Songs and hymns,

Tunes and melodies,

Filled the air.

..

.

Explosions

Explosions

Explosions

Attack

Defend

Attack

Defend

But

There was no blood

There were no wounds

Although there are bruises

Here and there

..

.

It was night.

It was cold.

This is the end.

The last night of this pathetic charade.

..

.

Smoke cleared

Surroundings in rubbles

Ruined trees

And

Ground with craters

..

.

"Well, this is interesting."

I smirked.

"Seems like you could keep up with me."

I let my guard down

And that was one of my biggest mistakes

As I felt something pierced me,

Stabbed me,

Behind my back.

..

.

Blood trickled from my mouth.

I saw him smirked.

I looked behind me

And saw two figures,

Figures I knew so well,

Especially the elderly one.

..

.

I became filled with cold fury.

"You!"

I bellowed

Before I was shot in the knee and the shoulder.

I dropped on the ground.

..

.

_Shit._

..

.

I heard his footsteps coming near me.

His voice filled with amusement.

"I thought you weren't coming."

He asked the elderly man.

..

.

I heard the traitor answered tonelessly.

"This is much more beneficial for our clan."

..

.

_Shit_

_Shit_

_I should have never trusted someone like him._

Blood flowed out of my wounds.

I heard a click.

I didn't need to see that he's aiming his weapon at me.

"Any last words?"

He asked smugly.

..

.

I didn't make a sound.

I didn't make any moves

I just looked upwards

And stared at the white white moon.

..

.

_I won't give him that satisfaction._

_.._

_._

I smiled.

The moon was very lovely.

_At least this way they're safe._

..

.

I heard him scoffed.

"Very well."

He said finally after my silence.

..

.

After that,

There was an intense commotion,

Shouts

And

Metals

Explosions

And

Stomping shoes and boots

..

.

Then

I heard furious flapping of wings.

I then heard her cry my name.

..

.

When her voice reached my ears,

It was filled with

Sadness

.

Despair

.

Hopeless Hope

..

.

_Why?_

.

I forced myself to sit up.

My mouth ready to call them,

My mouth eager to say their names,

My eyes wanting to see their faces.

..

.

But there was nothing…

..

.

The words died in my throat.

.

My eyes saw nothing.

.

I felt pain…

.

Swift but incredible pain my head

.

Then I felt cold.

.

And then

…

..

.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **No, the main protagonists of this story are not in here yet. But you're welcome to guess who are the characters in this chapter. XD

Anyways, what do you think? Review, please. =3


	2. The Gentleman

**Moyashi-neechan: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts and faves. LOL Nice try **Shugopop** but no, it's not Allen. Just stick around to find out more. Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy~**  
**

* * *

_**The Gentleman  
**_

Step

.

Step

.

Step

.

It was dark.

It was quiet.

The only witness:

The white crescent moon in the starry starry sky.

..

.

_Perfect_

_.._

_._

He smiled_._

_.._

_._

_That was easy._

And to think that he gave them a little warning about his visit too.

Shame on them.

..

.

Step

.

Step

.

Step

.

Of course, that was not a gesture of egotistical proportions.

The warning was just a formality.

If you're going to visit someone,

It's common sense to give them a bit of a heads up about it.

And, uneducated or not,

He pride himself with his good common sense.

..

.

But those people were quite dumb to never notice him.

Not to mention stupid for not taking him seriously.

..

.

Well,

Granted,

He is very very sneaky

And very very ordinary.

..

.

Step

.

Step

.

Step

.

It was dark.

It was quiet.

It was cold.

He put his hands in his age old suit.

..

.

The attire was starting to become too small to fit for him

But he cannot part with it.

It was nice.

It was a gift.

It looked so good.

It was a perfect disguise.

..

.

Step

.

Step

.

Step

.

He walked silently.

The white crescent moon as his only witness.

The stars shone like precious jewels in the dark dark sky.

...

..

.

Step

.

Step

.

Step

.

There was a a resounding alarm.

There was a shout from afar.

Then the bustles and bustles and curses

Of the men he had just duped.

..

.

His lips broke into a manic grin.

..

.

He chuckled.

..

.

His hand clutched the precious prize hidden in his pocket.

..

.

_This is addicting._

..

.

Step

.

Step

.

Step

..

.

"The moon looks so lovely tonight."

He muttered.

..

.

_Well, time to go back to my friends._

_.  
_

_I'll just sell this later on._

_.  
_

_Don't want them to be suspicious or something.  
_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Take a chance and guess who this guy is and what does he do. XD


	3. The Exorcist

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hmm... people tried to guess... and... Congratulations! You have given the correct answer! Now please hit the review button to demand you prize. Please know that I'm only a student so money and other expensive items are out of question. XD

Here's the new chapter, enjoy~

* * *

_**The Exorcist**_

...

..

.

Sigh

...

..

.

Clicking shoes and boots on the pavement,

Laughter

Chatter

.

Whistling trains and

Blur of people

.

Bustling

Bustling

Station

..

.

Sigh

..

.

_It's time for a long journey back._

_.._

_._

He had just finished a simple solo delivery mission.

.

A very interesting solo delivery mission.

...

..

.

The General wasn't as terrifying as he thought he would be.

In fact the man was kind and understanding.

_Unlike someone I know._

He thought with a shudder.

..

.

Gripping his suitcase,

He patiently waited for his train.

His mind fleeting with memories.

.

Fond

And

Not so fond

Memories.

..

.

The fresh snow

The smell of popcorn

.

The dark murky night

The smell of alcohol

.

The smiles and laughs

The tears and pleads

.

Home

Streets

.

Then his new home

And new family

...

..

.

Or what he forces himself to think.

...

..

.

After his talk with the General,

He had been so sure.

His heart overflowing with gladness.

_I'm on the right path._

_.._

_._

But then when he closed his eyes for the night,

Surrendering himself to sleep,

Becoming vulnerable to nightmares and dreams.

It was then he heard that voice again,

Whispering

Insisting

That he didn't belong here.

_You should be somewhere else._

...

..

.

Then morning came,

He rubbed his eyes open,

And all of his assurances,

Vanished into thin air.

..

.

_Why am I hesitating?_

_.._

_._

_Why?_

...

..

.

The whistling of the incoming train snapped him out of his reverie.

..

.

Sigh

..

.

_It's not good to dwell on such things._

..

.

Before he could put a foot inside the ride,

His golem's light blinked,

It's bat-like wings flapping rapidly.

..

.

_Huh?_

..

.

He then walked towards the nearest phone service,

His golem immediately following him.

..

.

Luckily there's not much people,

He attached the black communication device to the telephone.

..

.

Then the line crackled to life.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice asked.

..

.

He smiled upon hearing the man.

"Hello too, Mr. Komui."

..

.

The Head Chief of the Black Order laughed from the other line.

"Did your mission went well?"

..

.

He nodded vigorously in affirmation,

Heaven knows he must've looked funny from any bystanders.

"Yes, the General was... far from what I expected but I'm very glad to have met him."

..

.

Another chuckle from the other line.

Then he added

"I've delivered the new golem to him successfully."

..

.

"That's really good to hear. I was expecting a finder to call me last night, reporting an Exorcist who fainted from fright."

..

.

He twitched at the little information.

"Mr. Komui, my trauma is not that bad."

..

.

Another hearty laugh from the other line

Then it slowly died down into a faint giggle.

..

.

"All right, all right, but humor aside."

"There is a case of a possible Innocence fragment."

"All of the Exorcists are out in their respective missions."

"You've just finished yours, right?"

"So, I just want to ask if it will be just fine if I assigned you for this one."

...

..

.

His eyebrows twitched.

..

.

"Mr. Komui from what you've just said, it looks like I have no other choice."

..

.

A nervous laugh from the other line.

..

.

Sigh

..

.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. I'll take it."

Oh he could imagine the manic grin the Head Chief will most likely be wearing at the moment.

Not to mention the glint on his glasses.

..

.

_I really need to punch that guy._

_Even just once._

..

.

"Glad to hear you volunteering! I can't send my dear Lenalee there right now because she would be tired and stressed and-"

Twitch

Twitch

"Mr. Komui..."

..

.

A cough on the other line...

..

.

"Well, you see in a city not so far from your location, there was this rumor."

..

.

"Rumor?"

..

.

"Yes, about an artifact called Protection Stone"

"Or more popularly known as the Aegis Ward."

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I think this guy's identity is a bit obvious. Wow... this is longer than expected. Oh well...Thoughts? XD


	4. The Aegis Ward

**Moyashi-neechan:** Alrighty~ one of the winners demanded for a plushie and...no...wait...no my Timcanpy! No! Not my precious Timcanpy! XD

* * *

_**The Aegis Ward**_

Hurried footsteps,

Play of shadows and light,

Barking orders

Panting for air

...

..

.

_Damn it!_

_.._

_._

Lady Luck was clearly not with him tonight.

..

.

Everything was just fine and dandy

Till

...

..

.

"Over there!"

A light was shone on him,

He sprinted and continued to play hide and seek.

"The Gentleman! Halt! You are under arrest for stealing-"

..

.

_Why did this happen?_

_..._

_.._

_._

_The Aegis Ward,_

_Also known as the Protection Stone._

_._

_It was an artifact,_

_A piece of crystal believed to be a part of the mythical Aegis shield._

_Hence its name: Aegis Ward_

_._

_It was a prize that would surely deliver a fat amount in his pockets_

_Once it is sold to the black market._

...

..

.

He could hear their footsteps gaining on him,

He ran faster,

His hands numb and heavy.

_Shit!_

...

..

.

_As usual,_

_He sent a letter of warning._

_He would drop a visit at the city museum_

_To admire the infamous Protection Stone._

_Of course,_

_Since he now had a good reputation at his endeavor,_

_The authorities are more well prepared than before._

_._

_That just gave him more thrills._

...

..

.

Jump

Sprint

Duck

Hide

Lady Luck was clearly not with him tonight.

_How many of them are in this wretched place?_

_Damn!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_As usual nobody noticed him,_

_As he managed to slipped inside the silent museum_

_With a grin at his obvious victory._

_Casually_

_Cautiously_

_Quietly_

_He walked in the hallways_

_Till he reached the room that held his target._

...

..

.

"Over there! Over there!"

A man called

And he quickly hid behind a pillar,

As a group of easily fooled officers

Ran by.

All the while shouting:

"You thief! You'll never get away this time The Gentleman!"

...

..

.

_There were rumors with regards with the item._

_A very very unusual rumor if one would ask him._

_._

_It was said that the Protection Stone has never left its place._

_It has never been touched ever since it was secured in the museum._

_._

_Rumor has it that every time someone goes near it,_

_It will harshly deflect the person,_

_As if trying to protect itself._

_..._

_.._

_._

He took a peek at the hallways,

Checking to be sure that there was no one else.

Satisfied that the coast is clear,

He immediately ran,

Determined to find an escape.

...

..

.

_The moment he stepped into the room,_

_He stared at the stone_

_And discovered that it was nothing but a bore._

_No shimmer_

_No glint_

_No shine_

_No beauty_

_No anything_

_It was noting but a dull piece of yellow unpolished stone._

_But,_

_A prize is a prize_

_And so he attempted to take it._

_.._

_._

_Then he grinned since apparently,_

_Rumors are just rumors._

_.._

_._

_He easily picked up the boring yellow stone from its place_

_Before it suddenly emitted a bright light._

_Then his gloves became heavy and tighter_

_While the stone disintegrated in his hands._

_.._

_._

_It was then that everything went down hill._

...

..

.

"There he is!"

He cursed every curse word he knows in his mind,

As an officer spotted him running.

..

.

_Shit_

_Damn_

_Fuckity_

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

Lady Luck was really not with him at all.

His prize was gone

Why?

How?

To where?

He really couldn't figure out.

His hands feels numb and heavy

And now the police are hot on his heels.

..

.

Truly his stealing career can't end just like this.

..

.

_This can't get any worse._

_Damn._

..

.

But then he finally found a ray of hope,

As he saw an escape

In the form of open doors.

He pushed himself to run faster,

_Hurry!_

_Hurry!_

_Before the idiots think of using their guns!_

_.._

_._

He felt the wind rushed on his face,

He felt the cold chill

Of the midnight air.

..

.

He looked around and saw dust

And

Dust

And

Dust.

Discarded weapons

And discarded clothes

Here and there.

..

.

_What happened?_

..

.

Then he heard a moaning sound above him.

He looked up

And

...

..

.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **What did The Gentleman see? *readers throw rotten tomatoes* All right! All right! Stop! Please don't hurt me!

* _Aegis shield_ - from the Greek mythology. The shield of the goddess Athena/god Zeus.


	5. Second Meeting

**Moyashi-neechan:** Nooo! Not Timcanpy! Anything but Timcanpy! THUMP! CRASH! CLATTER! BAM! Here, how about a Lero? XD

Lero: Leeerroooo~!

* * *

**_Second Meeting_**

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

_Is._

_That?_

..

.

He thought dreadfully as he looked up

And stared at the floating creature.

A deadly floating creature if the guns equipped in it was to be judged.

..

.

He backed away.

_This is not good._

..

.

"What the hell is that?"

He heard someone scream behind him.

He glanced behind.

All of the men who was busy chasing after him were frozen,

Their eyes staring fearfully at the abomination above them.

..

.

The creature emitted a groan.

A really really creepy groan.

Then

_Oh shit! Is that really a face?_

The screaming face decorating it grinned maniacally.

It then aimed all of its guns in their direction.

..

.

He immediately ran to the side.

A few of the men followed his lead.

..

.

Then there was a booming gunfire,

Shouts and screams.

.

And when the smoke finally cleared,

The unlucky ones who weren't able to run vanished.

..

.

_Shit,_

_What the hell is happening?_

...

..

.

"Jordan!"

One of the officers who evaded the attack like him screamed.

He followed the man's line of vision,

And saw another officer leaning in a nearby wall.

He appeared wounded

But he seems to have survived the attack with just a scratch.

..

.

Then something terrible and inexplicable happened,

Black stars appeared on the man's skin.

Then he screamed as the stars blackened his whole body.

His mouth contorted in an anguished pain,

As he crumbled into dust.

.

Dust

.

Dust

.

_Dust!_

.

He frantically looked around

Upon the horrifying revelation.

Discarded clothes and weapons and dust.

_People!_

_Shit!_

A massacre had just occurred.

..

.

The last surviving officers screamed in terror

As they have witnessed their comrade's awful demise.

Foolishly they aimed their weapons at the floating monster.

And then

They open fired.

...

..

.

He could only stand behind the men,

Frozen in shock and fear,

As he watched their efforts go to waste.

..

.

Bullet after bullets after bullets

Hit the creature.

But it seems to have no effect.

No damage or what so ever.

..

.

Click

Click

Click

_Oh hell no!_

Click

Click

Click

_Shit_

_Shit_

They were out of ammo.

..

.

It was then that the floating monster grinned again,

Aiming its weapon at them.

..

.

He saw his life flashed before his very eyes.

His friends, the only family he ever had.

Then he remembered that one man who changed his life.

And then a little boy...

_Sorry..._

_Looks like I won't be able to bring any souvenirs this time._

He closed his eyes.

...

..

.

Screams

And

Booming gunshots

Filled his surroundings.

He fully expected the onslaught of pain.

...

..

.

Screams

Screams

Booming gunshots

..

.

Then nothing

And nothing

But silence alone.

...

...

...

..

.

_Huh?_

He slowly opened his eyes

And also realized

_I'm still alive?_

He also noticed that despite its heaviness,

He had managed to raise his hands

In an effort of self defense.

_Huh?_

_How?_

_Why?_

He looked in front of him,

Unsurprisingly the monster was still there.

Everyone around him have already perished.

Everyone except him.

..

.

The monster fired in his direction again,

He flinched away,

Again expecting pain.

..

.

But then there were sounds as if something was being deflected.

And he realized

..

.

Something was protecting him.

In front of him

_No_

Surrounding him

Were glass like greenish plates,

Effectively shielding him from any attacks.

..

.

_Wait,_

_Shield._

_..._

_.._

_._

He looked at his hands

And saw that his once pure white gloves

Were now laced with something golden crystal.

..

.

_What the hell?_

..

.

The monster groaned

As it aimed its weapon at him again.

He gulped in nervousness.

True, for some kind of miracle he is still protected.

But he seriously doubted that the glass like plates will last.

..

.

He was going to die.

..

.

Then there were booming gunshots.

But this time the source was entirely different.

..

.

In an instant the floating monster became pierced with golden sharp rods

Before it fell and exploded to bits.

..

.

_Wha-_

"Sir, are you all right?"

A voice yelled at him

As rapid footsteps came near him.

..

.

He looked at the speaker,

And got another shock of his life.

..

.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_What the hell happened to his eye?_

_And his arm..._

_His arm..._

_.._

_._

True,

After meeting him,

He fancied more than once about crossing paths with him again.

But

In this scenario...

_This is just..._

..

.

Now it has been an established fact

That Lady Luck had abandoned him tonight.

So his common sense had been kind of thrown out the window.

.

He didn't run

And now he could only stare and gape

At the seemingly innocent boy,

Who ruthlessly butchered his manly pride through a game of poker

Almost two weeks ago.

.

"Sir?"

The boy inquired with worry.

..

.

He stared and stared at the white haired boy

Before completely losing it

And said something stupid.

"Cheating boy A!"

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Hopefully, it's now clear whose who. XD And... noticed some differences with Canon!DGM? There were a few subtle ones although _The Gentleman's_ condition is fairly obvious. Want to take a guess?

* The glass like plates? Imagine the powers of the protagonists in the anime _Kekkaishi_ or Gwen Tennyson's powers in _Ben 10 Alien Force_ (Yes, I watch that cartoon. Blame my little sister for it.)


	6. Smooth Criminal

**Moyashi-neechan:** Hnnn...questions, questions, questions. But so far so good. I'm leaving many puzzle pieces in the story for all of you to solve. Have fun~ XD

Clue: The **_Prologue_** is a much greater deal than what it seems.

* * *

**_Smooth Criminal_**

"Cheating boy A!"

...

..

.

_Huh?_

"Eh?"

_What?_

..

.

He stared at the gaping man in a black suit.

_He must be suffering a mild concussion from all the blasts._

..

.

He stared a bit more and he had a nagging feeling in his head.

..

.

_Have I seen this guy somewhere before?_

..

.

He was about to ask if they had met somehow in a distant past

When he noticed the glass like plates protecting the man.

..

.

_Shields_

_.._

_._

Rumor has it that his target could create protective shields.

_.._

_._

His eyes widened.

_The Aegis Ward?_

_So it is an Innocence._

He saw the man fidget at his stare.

_And he's a compatible?_

...

..

.

"Exorcist!"

A wail brought them back to the situation they were currently stuck in.

He immediately jumped to the side as powerful blasts fired at him.

He looked at the man's direction and was glad,

The Innocence is still activated, protecting him from any harm.

..

.

He focused back at his enemy.

The last Akuma in the vicinity.

He morphed his arm back into a claw

To shield himself from the oncoming onslaught.

..

.

Blasts

And

Booming gunshots

..

.

The Level two Akuma laughed,

Thinking he had already won.

..

.

Smoke cleared,

He transformed his arm into a sword,

He quickly sliced the monster into two.

..

.

"Thank you."

He heard the faint whisper of the freed soul

As the machine exploded.

He felt fulfilled at his goal.

..

.

But there it is again,

A slight twinge of regret and guilt in his heart.

_Why?_

_Why does he feel like this?_

_Isn't it his goal to save the Akuma?_

_.._

_._

He sighed as his arm returned to its deactivated state.

He looked back at the man

Who was still staring at him.

..

.

He found it a bit amusing that there was no fear on his face.

The only emotion painted was

Shock

Shock

And

Shock

..

.

"Don't worry, everything is fine now. You're safe."

Words of comfort automatically flowed out of his mouth.

The man slowly relaxed,

The glass plates around him vanished one by one.

..

.

_So he is a compatible._

..

.

He smiled

..

.

Then he frowned a bit.

..

.

_Is it just me or am I constantly discovering Accommodators in every missions?_

_First, Miranda_

_Then Krory_

He looked at the man who was busy trying to remove his gold and white gloves.

_And now him?_

..

.

He's not a General.

He's just a simple Exorcist.

He's not the one to constantly find additional Innocence users in the Order.

..

.

_Does HE have to do with this?_

..

.

No.

He's just paranoid.

Maybe.

..

.

_The incident with Krory is just a coincidence._

_A crazy, manipulated coincidence._

_.._

_._

_Curse you, Cross!_

...

..

.

He walked towards the man

With full intentions of introducing himself.

He extended his arm for a little handshake.

He smiled at him as he was eyed warily.

"Hello."

He politely started.

.

The man took his hand

And they made a shaky hand shake.

.

The man was grinning at him.

It was a grin that's screaming:

"I have a dirty little secret."

...

..

.

Then there it was again.

That tingling sense of nagging.

..

.

"Umm... forgive me for asking this but have we met before?"

..

.

The man in the black suit stiffened.

Then he made a nervous laugh.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I've seen you, boy."

..

.

_Boy?_

_.._

_._

_Boy?_

_.._

_._

_Boy?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Wait a tick!_

..

.

A whistle was blown

A man started shouting

"There he is! The Gentleman! You are under arrest for stealing and damage of property and-"

..

.

The man's grin grew wider as he pushed him

Towards the direction of incoming police officers

Whose eyes were fierce and burning.

..

.

He briefly remembered the accursed debt collectors in his nightmarish past.

_Eep!_

..

.

"Sorry, boy."

The man gave him a mock salute

Before he ran away,

Disappearing in the shadows.

..

.

"Wait!"

He called out but it was to no avail

As someone grabbed him

Click!

His hands were cuffed behind his back.

He tried to pull away from the officers and to start explaining.

Iron hands gripped his shoulders,

The policemen eying him evilly.

..

.

He really felt like crying.

..

.

"The Gentleman, you are under arrest for stealing the Cat's Eye, Black Pearl, and the Heart of the Ocean, a pair of glasses, suspenders and Italian shoes."

_Huh?_

"You are also charged of damage of property, disrespect of officials, and vandalism! You have the right to remain silent!"

The police officer finished with a flourish.

..

.

_Huh?_

_Eh?_

_What!_

The men started to drag him towards jail.

"B-But I'm innocent!"

He screamed incredulously.

The men scoffed.

"That's what they all say."

..

.

He felt anger boiling in his blood.

"N-N-Nooo!"

_Curse you, Super Thick Glasses Fake Gentleman!_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **LOL XD Allen, Allen, Allen you're just too tempting to mess around.

_Cat's Eye_ - well, aside from the fact that there is a stone like that (not expensive though) you could consider it as a shout-out for the anime _Cat's Eye._

_Black Pearl_ - Name of the Sparrow's ship in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ (one of my favorite movies)

_Heart of the Ocean - _Titanic (you know that blue diamond necklace...)

The last three items are just for the heck of it.


	7. The Miner

**Moyashi-neechan: **Finally. I'm back! XD

*sigh* Sorry for the very very late update. A bad case of flu shot me down a couple of weeks ago. After that a tower of school paper work fell on me. It took a long time before I was found by the Muses and Plot bunnies underneath the rubbles of papers and Glee (Yes. THAT "_Glee"_).

**Foxie-chan~: **The current timeline of the story is after the Krory Ark and before the hunt for the Generals. Allen didn't hit the critical point yet. His Innocence, so far, is in its first form (Giant claw, gun, and sword). His whining about finding Exorcist after Exorcist is a teeny tiny bit reasonable in his situation. XD

Anyways, thank you for the reviews, faves, and alerts! Enjoy the new chapter~

**Warning: **Sorry,I always forget to do this. Anyways, be warned for some cursing in here. Tyki just loves to curse. That's all.

* * *

_**The Miner**_

Pull

..

.

Pull

..

.

Pull

..

.

Pull

..

.

He had been doing this for half an hour.

.

He had locked himself inside his room for half an hour.

.

He had been trying to pull off the cursed gloves inside his room for a freaking half an hour!

..

.

"I give up!"

He threw his hands in the air in surrender.

"Damn it."

He muttered angrily as he glared at his hands.

..

.

His gloves to be exact.

..

.

_What is wrong with these?_

_Does it have to do with what happen last night?_

..

.

He had been using that pair of white pristine gloves since his first heist.

It was part of his disguise,

His disguise that can be taken off whenever it must be taken off.

..

.

_But why can't I take it off now?_

..

.

He had already tried ripping it off from his hands.

Constant pulling.

He even tried cutting it with a knife.

But

It

Just

Don't

Come

Off!

..

.

There was a knock and a voice.

"Oi! What's taking you so long? We'll be late for the train."

To emphasize his friend's point, the train's whistle echoed from a distance.

The shrill sound irritated him to no end.

.

He really hated the fact that they always stay at an inn that was close to the train station.

But he cannot complain about that.

His late night escapades doesn't make him an early riser,

Which was a big problem to his friends since it's making them late to their jobs.

Their solution was to stay in a place near the train.

So if he ever wakes up later then deemed normal,

They'll still be able to make it before departure time.

..

.

"Oi!"

The voice called out again.

"Just wait. I still need to do something. Go on ahead, I'll follow."

He answered as he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

The pair of glasses was his other disguise: "The Miner"

"Hurry up! Eze will be upset if you get left behind."

His friend nagged.

"Don't worry."

He answered as he rummaged his bag and found a big pair of brown leather gloves.

He slipped it into his hands.

He frowned at the strange sensation of wearing two gloves.

He sighed.

_This will have to do._

..

.

The train whistled again.

His friend pounded on the door.

"Oi!"

..

.

"Wait!"

He closed his bag after making sure that his "The Gentleman" disguise is well hidden.

He then swung it into his back, and bolted to the door.

Upon opening it,

He met his friend's furious face.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

Momo frowned as he noticed his hands.

"What's with the gloves? Aren't we just supposed to use that during work?"

He resisted the urge to wince at the question.

"It's a bit cold."

He lied immediately.

..

.

His friend looked a bit unconvinced.

..

.

"Well if you say so."

The train's whistle echoed again.

And with that, the two of them rushed to the station.

…

…

…

…

"What took you guys so long?"

Crack demanded at them.

Eze looked at him worriedly as he tried to catch his breath after their sprint.

"Don't look at me!"

Momo then pointed an accusing finger at him.

His "bald but hiding it beneath a cap" friend blinked then whistled amusingly.

"Whoa, Tyki. Don't tell me you woke up later than usual?"

He could only laugh and wheeze awkwardly in reply.

His friends chuckled.

"Seems like you've found a fine woman last night if you're that tired."

.

_If you only knew the truth._

_._

"Well, you know me."

He lied through his teeth.

"I love challenges."

His friends laughed again while Eze tugged his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

The little boy asked softly.

He just ruffled the child's blond hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The train whistled again and all of them started to board.

…

…

…

…

The humour of the morning's little fiasco still lingers among them as they walked in to their compartment.

"Tyki, you really have to take us with you during your nightly adventures sometimes."

Momo said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we need some action in our lives too."

Crack added.

"Unless, of course, you just want to keep all the women by yourself?"

He asked slyly.

..

.

He hit his friends in the head.

"If all of us go, what will happen to Eze? He'll be left alone."

He reprimanded.

"We can always take him."

Momo immediately answered.

He and Crack glared at him for the ridiculous suggestion.

"What? Having a child around is quite a charmer for some women."

..

.

They started to beat some sense into their friend after that.

..

.

Eze blinked and tilted his head in curiosity at the commotion.

..

.

"I don't mind going."

His innocent statement cut through the noise.

All the men froze.

..

.

"I'll just need to behave, right? Stay out of trouble like whenever all of you go mining?"

..

.

"N-no!"

He was the first one to react.

"No. That will never happen!"

The little boy blinked at his outburst.

"But-"

"We will just stick with what we always do."

He immediately said.

"We go to work. We stay at an inn. You go to rest while I go out to visit my…"

He looked back at his friends to ask some help.

Momo mouthed a word.

"Lover! Yes, a lov-"

He bit back the word as he realized what he just said to a child.

.

He glared back at Momo, who was just snickering at his predicament.

_Damn you, guys!_

.

"Lover? What's a lover?"

Eze asked with eyes brimming with curiosity.

..

.

He started to sweat buckets at the awkwardness of his situation.

..

.

"Eze… a lover is…"

..

.

_Shit_

He didn't want to destroy the poor boy's innocence to the world.

He's too young.

..

.

"A lover is…"

_Damn! What am I supposed to say? I can't say those are people you-_

"Tyki?"

Eze inquired again.

_Shit_

_Shit _

_Shit_

_.._

_._

"A lover is someone who loves you!"

He blurted out in panic.

…

..

.

The boy blinked.

..

.

His friends blinked.

..

.

_All right, not the perfect explanation but it's good._

_._

_It's a good white lie to use._

_._

_Yes._

_._

"Yes, that's right! A lover is someone who loves you very dearly, Eze."

.

His friends stifled their laughs behind him.

.

He noted himself to beat them to a bloody pulp later for putting him in this sticky situation.

..

.

The oblivious child's eyes widened at the new knowledge.

"Really?"

He nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

..

.

As the awkwardness slowly fade away,

They started to put away their luggage in the shelf above their heads.

..

.

But then...

..

.

Awkwardness returned with a vengeance.

..

.

"Does that mean we're lovers too, Tyki?"

...

..

.

He immediately dropped his bag in shock.

.

"What?"

He asked the boy incredulously.

..

.

"You said lovers are those who loved you dearly. I really love you and so does Crack and Momo. "

Eze answered and asked again.

"So does that mean we're all lovers?"

..

.

He wished he could just die at that moment.

He looked at his friends.

..

.

They seem to share the same sentiment too.

..

.

A child's innocence is such a wonderful but fragile nuisance for adults.

..

.

"Uh… no. It's not like that, Eze. You see to be a lover-"

The new round of awkward explanation was cut short when their compartment's door slid open.

.

It was a small miracle.

They all don't exactly know what to say to the little boy.

.

The child induced disaster missed them by the hair.

.

_Whew!_

_._

He and his fellow miners looked at their "savior" and…

..

.

He realized that perhaps the awkward explanation is a much better situation than the one facing him now.

..

.

"Cheating Boy A?"

..

.

_Shit_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **The meaning of the word "lover" is quite complicated once a person finds the… _joys and benefits _of adulthood. I love putting Tyki into awkward and embarrassing situations, so sue me. XD

I admit there's not much development in the story in this chapter. But I just want to enhance the relationship of Tyki and his friends first because you see… in this story, Tyki will be very different from canon. Sure some of his original characteristics will be there but he's just an Exorcist in this fic NOT a Noah so… Oops. Did I just… Ok, one of the cats is out of the bag. You can kill me now. Eeep! Xb

**P.S.** The names of Tyki's friends in here are CANON. I kid you not. _Langit!_ Those names are just just ... *facepalms* Honestly! The writers of the anime should have than better than that! They might be minor characters but but... *wallbangs*


	8. Announcement

I live!

Sorry if all of you felt like the story has been abandoned. School had been in the way. I've also done some research so the story will be of better quality. I just got out of my writer's block (finally) too.

This story will be edited. From it's fragmented style, I'll turn it into a fully written one. Earlier chapters will be replaced and the succeeding chapters will follow the new format. Hopefully, none of you will be disappointed with the change. I just think that the story will be better that way.

I'm starting to write the chapters. I'll resume updating by December. By then, I'll probably have pre-written enough chapters to be able to update regularly.

Again, I'm sorry for this little inconvenience. And thank you for adding this story to your faves and alerts. Wish me luck and I promise, I won't abandon this fic.

- Moyashi- neechan


End file.
